Best Friends
by brittneybaker
Summary: jude and spiederman are best friends but both of them want it to be something more
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, my attempt at a Instant Star fic. Im hoping it will be a good story. Just stick with me and I think you will enjoy it.**

It was six am on a Friday morning. Jude Harrison woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. Reluctantly, she rolled over on to her side and flipped the switch turning it off. Jude rolled back on to her back and laid stared at her ceiling for about five minutes. Then her phone alarm went off telling her it was time to wake everyone up.

Jude got out of bed and walked over to her phone and made the same phone calls she made every day: the calls to wake up Jamie, Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle. She knew if she didn't make that phone call the four boys would be late for school. They wouldn't even wake up if it weren't for her. She called Wally, Jamie, and then Kyle saying that it was time for them to get their lazy butts out of bed and get ready for school.

She always made Spiederman's call last because she secretly liked him since kindergarten and wanted to end her morning calls with hearing his voice when he first woke up in the morning. She was disappointed when he picked up the phone.

"_Hey, dude_." said Spiederman with no morning groggy voice.

"_Hey, Spied. What are you doing up so early? Its only 6:15_." Jude tried not to sound so disappointed when she spoke.

"_I've been up a while. I woke up like two hours ago and couldn't fall back asleep. So I got ready, and even went for a walk_."

"_Im proud of you Spied. Now if only I can get the others to wake up on their own I might be able to sleep in for once_." And that would be amazing. Jude had waked the four boys up for the past two years. Even during the summer they made her wake them up at seven every morning.

"_Hey, I didn't say I was going to wake myself up from now on. I just said I couldn't fall back asleep. You still have to wake us all up. We need you Jude!"_

"_Fine, what did you do on this walk of yours? Anything fun happen_?"

"_Well, first I mugged a grandma, and stole her cat food. But she got me covered in cat hair so I walked home. Now I am talking to you."_ Then there was a pause. "_I didn't do anything_!" Spied said while laughing slightly. "_It was 4:30. The streets were empty; all the stores were still closed. I went to the park and sat on the swings. You know, the ones where we first met and became best friends."_ 'That was also the place I realized that I loved my best friend,' Spiederman thought to himself. Of course he couldn't tell Jude how he really felt. That would possibly ruin their friendship. And he really did need Jude.

It made Jude smile that Spiederman remembered where they first met. They met over ten years ago. "_Really? We need to go back there. We used to have so much fun when we were kids. Just because we are 16 doesn't mean that we cant live like we are 5, right?"_

Then there was a knock on the door. Jude was the only one up so she was the one who had to get out of the warm comfort of her room and go answer it.

"_You are right, dude. Now answer the door. Its cold out here."  
>"What are you talking about Spied?"<em>

"_Just answer the door." _Jude opened the door to see Spiederman standing there all bundled up in his thick coat and scarf, with his phone to his ear and a coffee in each hand. _"_Surprise_!" _Spied exclaimed quietly as to not wake up Jude's sister Sadie. _"_Now can I come in? I'm really cold."

Jude welcomed him in and walked him up to her room so they didn't wake up Sadie. As soon as they were in her room Spiederman set down the coffee, threw his backpack on the bed, took off his coat and scarf, throwing them over the chair in front of Jude's desk. Spied turned around and gave Jude the biggest bear hug he could possibly muster up. Jude was to the point were she could barely breathe. She didn't want to complain because she was in a position she never wanted to leave, but all to soon Spiederman pulled away and gave her a kiss on the head.

"What are you doing here Spied? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I missed you so I had to come see you. and I am already ready for school. I am capable of something with out you."  
>"Hun, you saw me seven hours ago. That is not long enough to miss me. And the daily phone calls waking you up made me think you couldn't do anything without me. I guess I was wrong. Your clothes even match."<p>

"Told you." Then he reached behind him to grab the coffee that he bough for him and Jude. "Here's your coffee. I just bought it so it shouldn't be cold. And I also got us these blueberry muffins. Dude, they look amazing." He reached in to his backpack and pulled out the box of muffins.

"Spied, you didn't have to buy us breakfast. I do have a kitchen downstairs. I am more than capable of making us breakfast."

"Fine if you don't want it I will just have to eat them both myself." Right as he was about to take a bite out of both muffins Jude grabbed both of his arms and pulled them down just slightly.

"No! I want it. It is probably a lot better than anything I could cook." She let go of Spieds arm and took the muffin out of his left hand. "Thank you, Spied. You just saved me from having to eat a pop tart for breakfast." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They both sat on Judes floor eating their muffins and drinking their coffee. They talked for about 15 minutes then Jude realized what time it was. "Mmm. I have to get ready. Or we will be late."

Jude took the last bite of her muffin and walked over to her walkin closet, not quite sure what to wear. "So, Spiedy. What should I wear today?"

**What did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it ok? I realize that Instant Star has been over for a while but I just watched it a couple days ago. So this was one that I really wanted to do, mainly because I fell in love with all of the characters.**

**So leave me your reviews and let me know what you think and as soon as I get 3 reviews I will update. I know that's not a lot of reviews but I thought I would start low. And I didn't really know how to end it so I am sorry about that. I had it planned out in my head and it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I'm hoping it will get better in the next chapter.**

**Love, **

**bjbwriter1, Brittney Baker**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. i hope you like it.**

After a minute of looking through her closet, Jude was unable to find anything to wear to school for the say. So she did the only think she could think of at that point in time. She turned to Spiederman and asked him what he thought.

"Ok, Spied. What should I wear today? Pants, shorts, cute sweats, or a skirt?"

"You're asking me to pick out your outfit for **school**?" Spied put an emphasis on the word school. Spied was ok at picking out clothes for guys, but when it came to girls his mind became jumbled.

Jude couldn't help but laugh at what Spied said. "Calm down, hun. I'm just asking your opinion on what bottoms I should wear." It was moments like this that showed how deep their friendship goes.

"Oh, well if that is what you're asking. I say you wear that really cute black frilly skirt, the see through one, the one that you wore to Wally's party last year. And pare it with the bright green leggings you have."

"I could wear the entire outfit I wore to Wall's party. I can wear the skirt and the leggings with my black low cut short sleeve shirt, the one with the green stars on it. and so I am not showing my boobs to the entire world I can wear the green spaghetti strap you got me for my birthday last month.

"I can take a few minutes and paint my nails that neon green color Sadie got me for my birthday. Ah the perfect outfit. Spied you are the best!" Jude ran over to Spied and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She walked back over to her closet and started to find the clothes they had discussed.

Jude and Spied were so close that they didn't even have a problem changing in front of each other. They had been doing it for five years. But Jude always turned her back to Spiederman cause she always ended up blushing really bad. As soon as she would reach down to pull off her shirt, the heat would start creeping up her neck. She always wanted the courage to turn around and face him so he could see all of her for the first time. And today was that day.

She grabbed all of the components of her outfit and walked over to her bed. She set them on her bed and started changing while still keeping up a conversation with Spied. She could feel Spied's eyes all over her.

Spied didn't want to look away. He wanted to memorize her from head to toe cause he didn't know if this was a regular thing from now on or if this was a once in a lifetime thing. He wanted to jump up and kiss her like he had never kissed a girl before. He didn't because he though Jude was still in love with Tommy Quincy, the 21 year old, washed up pop star from Boys Attack. Tommy asked her out the day they started working at Gmajor. Things between them were perfect. Then Karma showed up and things started to go downhill. Jude walked in on Tommy and Karma making out at Gmajor. Jude dumped him on the spot.

But what Spied didn't know was that Jude had never been in love with Tommy. She was always in love with Spied. There was no one that could beat the love she had for him. Not even Little Tommy Q.

When Jude was done getting dressed she and Spied laid on her bed looking up at the stars on her ceiling. Spied painted them the day Judes mom moved out. He told her that if she ever needed to escape from the world all she needed to do was stare at the stars and listen to good music. Surprisingly that worked. Jude had done just that hundreds of times over the past six years. Most of the time she has Spied holding her making her feel that much better. He always knew how to make her feel better.

After a few minutes of lying there Jude got a call from Jamie saying they had to leave for school. Jude and Spied put on their coats and walked down the stairs to meet Jamie. Sadie was up making coffee so Jude gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye. They walked out the door to find Jamie, Wally, and Kyle waiting for them.

"Dudes, what are you doing here?" Spied asked them.

"We went to your house this morning to get you and you weren't there so we came over to Jamie's. What are you doing over at Judes this early? I didn't even know you were conscious this early." Kyle asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, got coffee and muffins and came to Judes. And now we are talking to you. We didn't do anything Kyle." And by that he didn't want to tell their friends that he saw Jude in only her underwear, without her back turned to him. And that he liked it.

"So what you are saying is that you bought muffins and didn't share with Wally and I? Dude, low blow."

"Ok next time I get muffins first thing in the morning I will make sure that I share them with you, ok guys?"  
>"Good, now we have to leave for school. I'll drive." Said Wally.<p>

"Actually Walls. I was going to drive myself today. Maybe Monday you can drive me." They started to walk to their separate cars when Jude was stopped by Spied.

"Jude, can I catch a ride with you? I'd like to stop and get another coffee before school, and Wally wont stop even for a coffee emergency."  
>Spied hurried and told Wally that he would be catching a ride with Jude today and that he would meet them at school. As soon as he was in Jude's car they were off to the nearest Starbucks. Jude stayed in the car while Spied ran in to get his coffee. When he emerged from the shop he was carrying a coffee for him and a coffee for Jude.<p>

"Two coffees in an hour? You'd think I was the queen or something." They shared a laugh while he handed her the coffee he bought her. "Thanks Spied. I really appreciate the caffeine. It's a must for the math test today."

"Don't even worry about…. WHAT? We have a math test today? Since when?"

"Spied its Friday, we always have tests on Friday. What you're saying is that you didn't study for the biggest test of the year? Its worth 60% of our grade!"

"I know, dude. What am I going to do? I can't fail that test!"

"Ok, here's an idea, and I'm just throwing out ideas here. We go to school like any other day, and then we leave during lunch and go to the rehearsal space. We will spend the rest of the day studying, possibly lay there doing nothing for a while. On Monday we ask the teacher to let us make up the test. Then we are all set."

They sat in silence while Spied contemplated what Jude just said. "What do you think?"

"I say that's a great idea! I don't think we should tell the guys. They will get all judgmental on us. Especially Wally. So, when lunch starts meet at the statue next to the main office and grab some food and go to the rehearsal space."

They arrived at school right after the bell rang for them to go to class. They made their way up the stairs to the front door thinking of places they could get some lunch. After a minute the warning bell rang saying they had one minute to get to class, so they gave each other a good long hug. When they let go of each other they went down separate hallways to go to their classes.

Four hours passed and it was time to for the school to go to lunch. Spied walked put his books into his bag and walked out of the class. He had to stop at his locker and then he would be free to go with Jude. He got to his locker and twisted the lock to make it open. When he was almost done putting his things away, Wally and Kyle walked up and started talking to him.

"So, Spied. What are we doing for lunch today? We have an hour. Why not do something fun for once?" Wally said.

"Actually, me and Jude are getting something to eat and then she's helping me study for our math test."

"Oh, that's ok. We can do something on Monday. Jude can even come if she wants to."

"No. Lunch is the only time we can act like men! Jude cannot come. Don't get me wrong I love Jude, she's like my sister, but we have to have some guy time." Kyle said with slight aggression in his voice, barely even noticeable.

"Ok, dudes. Monday during lunch we will have to whole hour to wreak all the havoc we can think of. I have to go, guys, Judes waiting for me, Ill talk to you later."

Spied walked off and found Jude waiting for him at the statue. She had her back turned to him so it was easy for him to walk up behind her and grab her sides. She was so ticklish so she hated it when Spied did that. When Jude gets tickled she doesn't laugh uncontrollably, she screams at the top of her lungs. Luckily there almost everyone was gone at lunch, so not many people heard her. Spied thought it was cute so he couldn't help himself.

"Aaahhh! Spied why would you do that? You know how ticklish I am!" Jude couldn't help but laugh. Spied is the only one who knows how to push her buttons like that. Even though it drove her crazy, she loved being close to him. When she was done laughing she smiled one of the biggest smiles of her life and gave Spied a hug.

They walked out of the school discussing how their classes were and where they should get lunch. They decided they would go to El Rincon, a local Mexican restaurant. Spied ordered a beef Chimichanga with black beans rice. Jude got the Ensalada con pollo, or the Grilled Chicken Salad. They waited 5 minutes while their food was being made, and when they got it they walked out the door and headed for the rehearsal space.

**So there it is. I know I said I would wait until 3 reviews but I couldn't. dont forget to review and let me know what you think about it.  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**bjbwriter1, Brittney Baker**


End file.
